Unit dose packaging systems are useful as a means for dispensing individual, or unit, dose of a medicament. Such systems are even more useful when they have the added features of providing resistance to the package being opened by a child while at the same time facilitating ease of opening, closing and general use by older individuals whose manual dexterity may have decreased with age. These two attributes are typically referred to as packages, or systems, that are “child-resistant” and “senior-friendly,” respectively.
The MeadWestvaco Corporation, or one of its predecessor entities, owns patents issued in the United States that disclose unit dose packaging systems that possess child-resistant and senior-friendly characteristics. MeadWestvaco Corporation, the owner of the present application, is the owner of U.S. Pat. No. 6,047,829, No. 6,230,893, No. 6,412,636 and No. 6,752,272, which disclose unit dose packaging systems. The specifications and teachings of those four patents are hereby incorporated by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,047,829 discloses a unit dose packaging system having a slide card that is received within a shell. The insertable inner slide card is formed from side panels and side panel extensions, both of symmetric construction, that are folded over upon one another to form the slide card. One set of the symmetric side panels contain conventional unit dose packaging holes for receiving respective unit dose blisters. The symmetric equivalents of these panels contain perforated areas corresponding to the holes for permitting removal of respective unit doses. The side panel extensions are disposed at one end of and extend longitudinally from the side panel portions to form an extension to form a panel that will be a part of the systems locking arrangement. The extension is folded over onto the side panel portion to be in condition to engage two separate locking mechanisms. In both locking arrangements, the leading edge of the extension engages an edge and/or opening in the sleeve or shell in a manner that inhibits withdrawal of the insert card until desired. One locking mechanism is positioned at a posterior end of the sleeve/shell to maintain the insert in place fully inserted in the sleeve/shell. A release mechanism can be depressed to lower and disengage the extension, thereby allowing the insert to be withdrawn. A second locking mechanism is formed by folded panels disposed at the anterior end of the sleeve, which is the opening. The folded panel or panels provide a stopping mechanism upon which the extension catches to prevent the insert card from being completely withdrawn.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,230,893 discloses an improvement in the sleeve/shell of a cut-out and node to facilitate use of a first locking mechanism that fully retains the insert within the sleeve/shell.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,412,636 discloses a unit dose packaging system wherein the outer sleeve includes offset notches for grasping and removing an internal slide card and the outer sleeve is at least partially laminated with a polymeric film.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,752,272 discloses a unit dose package having a pocket foldable extending from the sleeve.
Preventing or inhibiting undesired partial or full removal of the inner slide card from the sleeve/shell is important in helping facilitate resistance to child tampering and use by seniors. Thus, it will be appreciated that it is useful to have a unit dose package that enhances the operation of features that prevent or inhibit the undesired removal of the inner card from the sleeve/shell.
Because cost of manufacturing is an important factor in the production of any product, it will likewise be appreciated that it is desirable to have a unit dose package that is efficient to operate, is durable and sturdy, and simple to construct thereby reducing the cost of manufacture.